Lil' Sis
by Eszie
Summary: What would happen if Lionel Volt got rescued after eleven years in Dimension Ten? Victor would have a little sister and when their parents are going on a weekend away together, Victor asks Anita to help him look after Cassy. AxV
1. Chapter 1

_Thanks to skscutie and Jess for helping me with picking the name of Victor's little sister. (Which is the only one here that I own)  
Lionel came back to earth when Victor was eleven, so the episode 'The wobblemen of Dimension Ten' wouldn't really excist. It was the only way I could think of how I could give Victor a little sister, without disturbing the laws of nature. _

_Besides this, I really hope you enjoy the story!_

_xxx'jes  
Eszie_

**_

* * *

_**

**Lil' Sis  
Chapter one**

"Hello, is there somebody home?"

Victor Volt walked into his parents' house. Every week he went to his parents in the weekends, so he would have some company.

"Victor!" a little girl, around the age of ten, ran up to Victor and gave him a big hug.

"Hey, Cassy." Victor said to his little sister. "Where are mum and dad?"

"They're walking." Cassy said and she looked to Victor. "Would you play my new game with me?"

"Sure, I'll be right there." Victor's hand ran through her hair as she walked away. Victor smiled a little bit when he saw the light-brown haired girl running upstairs to grab her new game.

Twelve years ago came his gather back from Dimension Ten. And two years later was Cassy born. His parents wanted another child and now they had a second one. Victor sat down next Cassy on the ground and they start to play Cassy's videogame. He loved Cassy eversince he saw her for the first time and he knew that his life wouldn't be the same without her.

"We're back!" sounded a little bit later and Mildred and Lionel walked into the living room.

"Hi mom, hi dad." Victor said with a smile.

"Hi honey." Mildred said and Victor gave her a hug.

"Is there some news?" Victor asked.

"Your mother won a price." Lionel said. "A free weekend for two persons to Ireland."

"So we were thinking that we should…"

"No, don't even think about that!" Victor said with a smile and his parents gave him a strange look. "You two need some time alone, so why don't you go together? I can look after Cassy."

Mildred and Lionel looked to each other. "Well, alright." they both sighed.

"Can Anita stay here too?" Cassy asked.

"Why?" Victor said.

"Because we can have a little sleepover!"

Mildred smiled. "But only when Anita and Victor agree with it."

"I don't mind." Victor said. "And you can ask it to Anita by yourself, because she'll pick me up tomorrow."

---

So, the next morning rang the doorbell and Mildred opened the door.

"Good morning, Mildred." Anita said with a smile.

"Good morning, Anita." Mildred said and she let Anita into the house. "Victor will be right here."

"I'll wait. We have more than enough time to show up at work." Anita said with a smile while she walked into the living room.

"Good morning, Anita." Lionel said.

"Good morning, Lionel." Anita replied.

"Annie!" sounded and Cassy ran up to Anita.

"Hey, Cassandra." Anita laughed.

"Would you come and have a sleepover here, together with Victor?"

"What do you mean?" Anita asked.

"Mildred and I are going on a holiday together." Lionel said. "And Victor will be looking after Cassy."

"So this little devil thought it would be cool if you cam to join us." Victor smiled as he walked into the room.

"Well, I don't mind." Anita smiled while she stood up. "We should go now."

Victor nodded. "I see you later." he said to his family and they walked away.

---

"You know, we should think about things we could do while we're looking after Cassy." Anita said while they were flying to the U.Z.Z. base.

"Like what?" Victor asked.

"Going somewhere, what we could eat, I don't know."

"Well, Cassy likes pizza and we could go to the zoo."

Anita smiled. "Sounds great." she said.

"Anita," Victor said. "what do you think of Cassy?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Just curious." Victor said.

Anita smiled. "I love her. She is really sweet and really adorable. I love her like she is my own little sister."

Victor smiled. "I know Cassy loves you like that too."

Anita laughed a little bit. "I know." she said and she looked to Victor. "You don't mind, do you?"

"What? Of course not. I even like it a little bit."

Anita smiled. "That's great." she whispered.

---

It was a Friday afternoon and Anita walked to her locker, together with Kowalski.

"Are you going on a weekend out?" Kowalski asked as Anita grabbed her sports bag out of her locker.

Anita smiled. "Something like that." she said. "I'm going to have a sleepover."

"Aren't you a little bit too old for that?" Ray laughed.

"We're going to look after Cassy." Victor said when he walked into the Locker Room and he looked to Anita. "Are you ready?"

Anita nodded. "See you Monday!" she said and they walked away.

---

"Hello, is there somebody?"

"I'm glad you're here." Lionel said as he saw Victor and Anita walking into the living room.

"Why?" Victor asked.

"Anita!" sounded and Cassy ran up to Anita.

"Cassy wouldn't stop asking when you came here." Mildred said with a smile.

Anita laughed. "Hey, Cassy." she said with a smile and she looked to Mildred and Lionel. "Well, it's time for your holiday."

"Bye mom, bye dad." Cassy said and she gave her parents a big hug.

"Bye, Cassy." both her parents said.

"Before I forget, your father and I just painted our bedroom." Mildred said to Victor. "In cause you're wondered where that smell comes from."

"I'll keep that in mind." Victor said and he gave his parents a hug. "Have a nice time together." he said with a smile and Lionel and Mildred went away.

"So, what are we going to do?" Cassy asked.

"Well, since this is a real sleepover, I'll put my stuff away and then we're going to do something really wonderful." Anita said with a smile.

"What?"

"You'll see." Anita looked to Victor. "Where's the spare bedroom?"

"I'll show you." Victor said and together they went upstairs. "Here it is, the first door left." and Victor opened the door.

"Thank you." Anita said and she walked into the bedroom. It was painted in some warm colours like yellow and orange and the bed was big enough for two people to sleep in. _I wish I was afraid of the darkness, so Victor would come and hold me tight_ Anita thought and she sighed a little bit. The biggest reason she wanted to look after Cassy was so she could be close to Victor. She hoped that they would have some time alone the next days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lil' Sis  
Chapter two  
**

"So, what are we going to do?" Cassy asked as Anita walked back into the living room.

"We're going to give ourselves a nice makeover." Anita smiled and she placed her bag on the salon table.

"You mean with make-up and nail polish?" Cassy asked while she walked to the salon table.

"Yes." Anita said with a smile and Victor looked up. He was sitting in the living room, reading some comics and he looked to the salon table.

"Oh, boy." Victor sighed.

"We're not taking care of your face and nails, Victor." Anita laughed.

"I hope so." Victor said. "And don't do something stupid with your hair, Cassy."

"I know."

And not much later, the smell of make-up and nail polish was everywhere.

"You look very beautiful now, Cassy." Anita smiled. She helped Cassy with the make-up and now Cassy just looked like a star.

"You look beautiful too, Anita." Cassy said and she looked to her nails. "Do you think our nails are already dry?"

"I think so." Anita said and she looked to Victor. He fell asleep in the chair and Anita gave some kind of devilish look to Cassy. "What do you think, Cassy. Should we give Victor a makeover too?"

Cassy laughed a little bit and nodded. So, the two girls gave Victor a big makeover.

"Victor! Look!" Cassy said after she and Anita finished Victor's makeover.

Victor woke up and he smiled a little bit. "And who is this beautiful girl here?" he said, teasing Cassy.

"Come on, Victor. You know it's me." Cassy said and Victor smiled.

"I know, little devil." he said and he looked around. "Where's Anita?"

"I'm here." Anita said and she walked into the room.

"Are you sure?" Victor asked when he spotted her. He felt that his jaw almost dropped when he saw Anita. He never saw her with make-up, 'It was too girly' she always said to him. She didn't even wear this colourful make-up when they were going to an U.Z.Z. party

Anita chuckled a little bit. "I'm definitely sure."

Cassy looked from her brother to Anita. They loved each other, that was for sure. Cassy just wanted to open her mouth to say something when Victor saw his reflection in the window.

"Who did this?" he said and Cassy and Anita started to laugh. "I knew this was going to happen, I knew it!" Victor stood up and he ran after Anita and Cassy. "Come back, you two!" he said, laughing a little bit. After a few minutes of chasing Cassy and Anita, Victor caught Anita in the spare bedroom.

"What are you going to do with me now?" Anita said with a smile while she looked into Victor's eyes.

"What I'm going to…." Victor thought for a few moments. _I'm going to tell you how much I love you_, Victor thought and he looked to Anita. "Now, I'm going to tickle you to the death!" he said with a big evil smile and he started to tickle Anita.

"Alright, stop it!" Anita laughed and Cassy walked into the spare bedroom.

"Let her go, you big monster!" she laughed and she tried to help Anita.

"Only when you promise to get this off my face." Victor said and he looked to Anita, while he was still tickling her.

"Alright, I promise." Anita laughed and Victor stopped tickling.

"You have to keep your promise." Victor smiled and Anita smiled back.

"Alright." and they walked back to the living room.

---

"Admit it, you liked it." Anita looked to Victor and she gave him a flash of her sweet smile.

"I only liked the chasing and that you took off this stuff." Victor smiled. "Are you sure that everything is gone?"

"I'm sure." Anita said and she gave Victor a mirror. "What do you think about dinner?"

"How about making our own pizza?" Victor said with a smile.

"Do you have everything?"

"Yes." Suddenly, they heard a noise from the spare bedroom. "What was that?"

"It came from the spare bedroom." Anita said and they rushed upstairs. They saw Cassy at the spare bedroom. "Cassy? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Cassy said.

"What did you do?" Victor asked.

"I accidentally jumped onto the bed and well… I'm sorry, but I broke the bed."

Victor sighed. "Oh, Cassy." he said. "I don't know if I can fix it."

"I'm sorry, Anita." Cassy whispered.

"It's alright." Anita said and she looked to Victor. "We'll make dinner first and then we'll see if we can fix it."

"What's for dinner?" Cassy asked.

"Homemade pizza." Victor said with a smile.

"Really, really?" Cassy asked and Victor nodded.

"Yes, now go to the kitchen."

"Okay." and Cassy rushed away.

"We'll try to fix it tonight." Anita said. "Otherwise I'll sleep on the couch."

"Oh, no, you're not going to sleep on the couch." Victor said. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"Don't be silly, I'll sleep on the couch."

"But you're my guest. I can't let you sleep on the couch."

Anita sighed. "We'll argue about this later." she said and she walked to the kitchen.

---

After dinner, Victor and Anita were washing the dishes when they heard the telephone ring.

"I'll get it." Victor said with a smile and he grabbed the telephone. "Victor Volt."

"Hi, Victor." sounded from the other side.

"Hi, mom. How is it there?"

"It's beautiful." Mildred said. "How is everything back home?"

"Everything is alright. But Cassy accidentally broke the spare bed, so Anita and I will try to fix it."

Mildred sighed. "I told your father that the bed was too old. You can try to fix it, but I doubt that it would work."

"Well, I guess we have to argue further who's going to sleep on the couch." Victor said when Cassy came into the room.

"You can sleep together in your bed!" Cassy said happily.

Victor looked to her. "That could be a possibility." he said and Cassy ran off again.

"I don't know that's a good idea." Mildred said.

"Well, my bed is large enough for both of us."

"You know exactly what I'm thinking, Victor."

"What are you thinking?" Victor said when Anita walked into the room. She just heard from Cassy that Victor and she can sleep in his bed and she wanted to know this meant. "Hold on! I love Anita just as my good and best friend, not more and not less. Trust me, mom. We won't do anything stupid."

Anita stood still when she heard what Victor said. He didn't love her like she did. She turned around and walked back to the kitchen. _This can't be true_, Anita thought. Since the first time she met him, she love him truly. And now, now she discovered that he didn't love her.

Anita felt a tear running down her cheek. She wiped it away and she looked to her reflection in the window. _Grab yourself together, girl. If he doesn't love you, too bad for him. But you won't stop loving him._

"Anita, is everything alright?" Cassy asked when she walked into the kitchen.

Anita gave her a weak smile. "I'm alright." she said.

"Do you love Victor?"

Anita looked to the young girl and she smiled. "Yes," she whispered. "I love Victor."

"Victor loves you too!" Cassy said when Victor was about to walk into the kitchen.

"No, little devil, Victor doesn't love me." Anita said as she lowered to Cassy's level. She looked into Cassy's eyes, which were exactly the same as Victor's eyes. "He loves me as a good friend, that's different."

Victor took a few steps back. _She heard me talking to mom,_ he thought. _And now she thinks that I don't…I must tell her that it isn't true, that I love her more than everything and maybe more than everyone._

"He really loves you!" Cassy said again, but Anita shook her head.

"I didn't know that you wanted to help us with the dishes." suddenly sounded and Victor walked into the kitchen, pretending he didn't hear a thing of what Cassy said.

Cassy looked to her brother and sighed. "I'm already gone!" she said and she walked away.

"I'm sorry, but Cassy won't stop with that kind of things." Victor said and he looked to Anita. "Have you been crying?" he asked.

"Oh, it's…it's nothing, really." Anita said and she gave him a little smile. "I…ehm…I hit the table too hard with my hand. I'm fine, really."

"Alright." Victor said, not pushing it any further. "You know, we could sleep in my bed."

"Cassy told me about that. What…" Anita didn't know what to say.

"Well, my bed is big enough for both of us and I think we could just sleep together instead of arguing who's going to sleep on the couch."

Anita sighed. "Well, alright." she said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lil' Sis  
Chapter 3**

"Finally a moment for ourselves."

Victor placed two glasses on the salon table and he sat down next to Anita on the couch. It was already after nine 'o clock and Cassy was in her bed. Well, at least in her room and Victor and Anita had now the rest of the nigh for themselves.

"We are supposed to look after Cassy, not ourselves." Anita smiled.

"But a moment alone can't hurt anyone." Victor smiled back and he looked to Anita. "I'm glad you really don't mind that we both sleep in one bed. I mean…"

"We're friends, so it won't be anything else but sleep." Anita said before she took a sip of her drink.

"That's true." Victor said. "Let's see if there's something interesting on television." and he started to zap through the channels.

"We can watch 'Titanic'." Anita said.

"Sure." Victor said and they watched to the movie.

---

"Can I watch too?"

Victor and Anita looked up. They didn't expect to hear her voice.

"What are you doing down here?" Victor asked while he took his arm from Anita's shoulder.

"You're supposed to be asleep." Anita said as she took her head from Victor's chest.

"But I can't sleep." Cassy said and she looked to Victor and Anita. "Can't you tell me a story, Anita?"

"Well, alright." Anita said with a smile and she looked to Victor. "Let's go." and they walked to Cassy's bedroom. "So, what kind of story do you want to hear?" Anita asked when she sat down on Cassy's bed.

"A fairytale." Cassy said with a smile.

"How about a fairytale about a prince and a mermaid?" Anita said and Cassy nodded. "Alright, once upon a time there was a mermaid called…" Anita looked to Cassy. "What would be here name?"

"Anita!" Cassy said with a smile and Anita chuckled as Victor just stood outside Cassy's room. He smiled a little bit and he leant with his shoulder against the doorframe, listening to Anita's story.

"Alright. Once upon a time, there was a mermaid called Anita. She loved to be in the water. All of her friends were there and she loved all the animals and plants that lived there. She had one special friend, a dolphin.

"She's called Cassy!" Cassy said and Anita laughed.

"The dolphins name was Cassy. Anita was the only one who could talk to Cassy. Cassy always wondered how it would be above the water. But Anita told her that it would be a little bit dangerous out there and it wouldn't be just as beautiful as the sea. Meanwhile was there a prince, near the underwater kingdom where Anita lived."

"His name is Victor!" Cassy said. What the girls didn't see was that Victor started to smile. He knew how this story ends, happily ever after.

"The prince walked on the beach. He loved the beach more than everything. His name was Victor. He lived there with his parents in a castle on the beach. The only thing he would love more, would be that wonderful girl he had seen once."

"That would be Anita, right?" Cassy asked and Anita nodded.

"That was Anita, but the prince didn't know she was a mermaid. He had seen her only once and he wanted to see her again. His parents didn't know what was wrong with him, but they figured that he was in love. But they didn't know who the girl was. They wanted to have a big ball, so this girl could be going to the ball and Victor could get married to her. When Cassy heard this, she definitely wanted to go to the ball. She knew Anita saw the prince and that she loved him, more or less. Cassy told Anita about the ball of the prince and that Anita had to go to there. But Anita didn't want it."

"Why not?" Victor suddenly asked and Anita and Cassy looked up

"Because she thought it would be too dangerous." Anita said. "Her father always told her that it was dangerous on the land."

"But how could Victor marry her?" Cassy asked.

Anita smiled. "It was a stormy night and the prince walked on the beach. Suddenly, something big threw the prince into the sea and Anita saw it happen. So she swam to him and she brought him on the shore. 'Please, breath.' she whispered and she stroke his wet hair. The eyes of the prince opened slowly and he saw Anita. 'So we meet again.' he whispered and Anita looked to him. She got up very quick and she wanted to go back to the sea, when she noticed that her tail became legs. 'What is it?' the prince asked. 'I have legs.' she whispered and she told him that she was a mermaid and she needed to go back into the sea."

"But Victor stopped her, right?" Cassy asked.

"He stopped her by saying that he loved her." Anita said with a smile. "Anita gave him a strange look and then she said that she loved him too."

"So they got married, got a lot of children and they all lived happily ever after." Victor said with a big smile and he walked to Cassy. "And now it's time to go to sleep, little devil." and Victor gave Cassy a kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep tight, Cassy." Anita said with a smile and she and Victor walked away.

"And I was the bridesmaid on your wedding, right?" Cassy asked before Anita closed the door.

"That's right." Anita whispered and she closed the door.

Victor looked to Anita. "Did she say that she would be the bridesmaid on _our_ wedding?"

"Just let her, she's just tired." Anita said with a smile. "Shall we go to bed?"

Victor nodded and they walked to Victor's room.

---

"Why do you have a great bed here?" Anita asked, while she changed her clothes in the bathroom.

"I don't know." Victor said. He was already lying in his bed. "It was a gift from my parents. Maybe when I would to look after Cassy, I could sleep here."

Anita walked into the bedroom and Victor looked to her. She was wearing a purple silk nightgown and she just looked beautiful like that.

"Is there something wrong?" Anita asked when she saw Victor staring at her.

"No, nothing is wrong." Victor said when she stepped into the bed. "Did you just brush your teeth?"

"Yes, why?"

"There is some toothpaste on your cheek."

Anita wiped with her hand over her cheek. "Is it gone?"

"No, let me do it." Victor ran with his hand over her cheek. "Now it's gone." he said while he looked into Anita's eyes.

"Thank you." Anita looked to him and she lay down. "Good night." she said.

"Good night, Anita." Victor whispered and he turned off the light.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lil' Sis  
Chapter 4**

"Anita, Victor, wake up!"

Anita and Victor growled as they opened their eyes. They looked to Cassy, who was standing next to the bed.

"What is it?" Anita asked while she looked to the alarm. "It's seven 'o clock."

"When are we going to the zoo?"

Victor sighed. "About three hours. So let us sleep again." he lay down and turned around.

"Alright." Cassy sighed and she walked out of the room.

Anita lay down and she looked to Victor while he tried to get some more sleep. He looked so cute right now. Anita sighed. She still hoped that Victor would fall in love with her and she thought about a plan to let him fall in love with her this day.

---

Victor opened his eyes and he looked to the alarm. It was nine 'o clock and Victor looked to Anita, who was still asleep. _She looks so beautiful like this_, Victor thought and he smiled a little bit. He knew that he had to tell her soon that he loves her. But first, he had to wake her up, unfortunately. She looked so wonderful, so charming, so…

"Victor? What time is it?" Anita asked, sounded a little bit sleepy.

"Nine 'o clock." Victor said with a smile. "Come on, sleepyhead, time to get up. Before Cassy wakes _us_ up."

Anita laughed a little bit and she stood up. "I'll go and freshen up. I'll see you at breakfast." and she walked to the bathroom. She felt Victor's eyes in her back.

Victor couldn't stop gazing to Anita. She was just really beautiful. He got up from his bed and he thought how he could tell Anita that he loved her. After what she heard him saying to his mother yesterday, he knew that she had to be really upset. He sighed and while he walked downstairs, he was thinking about a plan to tell Anita that he loved her.

---

"Can we go to the tigers? Then we can go to the penguins and then to the lions! And can we go to the flamingo's? I really like them, because they're pink and…"

"Cassy, please!" Anita laughed. The three of them just passed the entrance of the zoo and Cassy was already asking where they could go to ever since they left home. "Just let us see the map of the zoo and then we'll see where we'll go first."

Victor looked to the map. "First we'll see the lions." he said and he looked around. "That way." he said and they walked to the lions.

"Victor?" Cassy said as they stood near the cages of the lions. "Don't you think that little lion is sweet?"

Victor smiled. "It is sweet, but you're not getting one!" he warned before Cassy could ask a thing.

"How about a cat?" Cassy asked and Victor winced.

"I don't think he likes cat since he got attacked by one." Anita smiled. "Come on, before you'll be attacked by a lion's cub."

"Stop laughing." Victor warned as they walked away.

"Or what?" Anita said, teasing Victor a little bit.

"You won't get an ice cream."

"Bully."

Victor laughed a little bit. "That's the best thing you can come up?" he whispered in her ear.

"For now, yes." Anita gave him a sweet smile. "Is that wrong?"

"Look! The zebra's!" Cassy suddenly said.

---

"Let me see. A chocolate ice cream for Cassy…" Victor gave the ice cream to his little sister, who walked away as soon she got her ice cream to see the flamingo's. "A strawberry-chocolate ice cream for me."

Anita gave Victor a look. "Don't say you don't have an ice cream for me." she said.

"You didn't stop laughing." Victor teased and Anita sighed. Suddenly, Victor held up another ice cream. "Hm, this one is with strawberry-cherry flavour. I wonder how that tastes."

"Give that to me!" Anita said and she tried to grab her ice cream when Victor pretended to take a bite of it.

"You didn't say the magic word." Victor laughed.

"Alright, please and sorry."

"Good girl." Victor said with a big smile and he gave Anita her ice cream.

"Don't ever say that again." Anita said.

"Or else…?" Anita suddenly waved at Cassy and Victor looked to Cassy. Just when he turned his head away, Anita took a little bite of Victor's ice cream. "Hey!" Victor said when he noticed it.

"Or else this." Anita laughed and Victor couldn't help but smiled.

They both sat down on a bench near a fountain. "You know," Victor said after they finished their ice creams. "I didn't even thank you for helping me with Cassy."

Anita smiled. "It's alright." she said and she looked to Victor. "It's really nice to look after a little girl like her."

Victor looked to her. "There's some ice cream, near your lips."

"Here?" Anita asked, but Victor shook his head.

"Let me help you." he said. He moved his head closer to Anita and before the both of them knew what was happening, they were kissing each other.

Victor expected that Anita would slap his face, but instead of that, she returned his kiss. For him, it was the most wonderful kiss ever.

Meanwhile, two little brown eyes looked to the kissing couple. Cassy walked up to them and she looked from Victor to Anita. She knew that she had to tell Victor where she was heading to, but she didn't want to disturb them. Oh well, she could tell it to them later that she was going to the tigers.

Victor and Anita broke their kiss and they looked to each other. "I'm…I'm sorry." Victor stumbled.

Anita shook her head, smiling. "Don't be." she whispered. "I…I lo…"

Victor placed his finger on Anita's lips. "I love you too." he whispered and he kissed Anita again.

Anita looked to Victor after the kiss. "Then why did you tell your mother that you didn't love me more than…"

"She thought we were going to do something 'stupid' when we would be together in my bed."

Anita chuckled. "So? We're adults, we can do whatever we want."

"I know." Victor smiled. "But there is this little girl who can't do whatever she wants. I think it's time to look for her."

"She was just over there a few moments ago." Both Victor and Anita looked to habitats of the flamingo's, but Cassy wasn't there.

Victor sighed. "Great, now we have to go and look for her."

Anita thought a few moments. "You know," she said suddenly. "we didn't go to the tigers. She could be there."

"Good idea." Victor said and he gave Anita a playful kiss on her cheek. "Let's go and look for her."


	5. Chapter 5

**Lil' Sis  
Chapter 5**

"Where are we going to eat?" It started to become dinnertime and Anita looked to Victor.

"I don't know, how about an Italian restaurant?" Victor looked back to Anita.

"I don't mind." Anita looked to Cassy. "How about you?"

"Pizza again?" she said. "This must be heaven!"

Anita and Victor started to laugh and soon Victor stopped near an Italian restaurant. While Cassy jumped out of the car and ran to the entrance of the restaurant, Victor helped Anita out of the car as a real gentleman.

"Thank you." Anita chuckled and she gave Victor a kiss on his cheek. "So, shall we go?"

Victor placed his arm around Anita's waist. "Let's go." he said and he kissed Anita on her lips.

---

Cassy looked to Victor and Anita. "Sooooo…"

"What is it, Cassy?" Victor asked.

"When are you going to get married?" Cassy looked from Victor to Anita. "I mean, it's totally obvious that you two love each other."

Anita chuckled a little bit. "We're not engaged, Cassy." she said. "We're just…well… in love."

"But…"

"We want to see how this works out." Anita said when the waiter came up with their dinner. "Just… let's eat, hm?"

"Alright." Cassy mumbled and she started to eat her pizza.

Victor looked to his little sister. "Don't you like your pizza?" he started to tease her. She looked like she didn't like Anita's answer to her question.

"Why?" Cassy asked as she looked up.

Victor smiled. "Let me taste it. I mean, if you don't like it, I'll eat it up for you." and he wanted to grab Cassy's plate, but Cassy shove her plate away from Victor.

"I love the pizza." she said and Victor started to tickle her. "That's not fair!"

"I know." Victor smiled and he gave his sister a kiss on her cheek. "Anita will become your sister-in-law, I promise." he whispered in her ear.

"Really?" Cassy asked and she looked to Victor.

"What really?" Anita asked and she looked to Victor.

"That you would tell another story about the prince, the mermaid and the dolphin." Victor smiled and Anita chuckled.

"Alright, I'll think about it." she said.

Victor bended towards Cassy. "It'll be our little secret." he whispered and Cassy nodded.

---

"How about a night walk?" Victor looked to Anita, who was reading a book in the living room. He just came back from the stores, so his parents wouldn't have to shop anymore for the rest of the week and he wanted to get a little gift for Anita.

Anita looked up. "Why?"

"No reason. I mean, Cassy is already in her room, I just brought in everything mom needed for the rest of the week…So, I thought that you wanted to make a night walk."

Anita smiled, they already told each other that they loved the one and another, so what did she have to loose? "Sure, why not."

---

"It's really beautiful." Anita said as they walked through the park. "I mean, in daylight looks everything so different. This is more…"

"More romantic?" Victor looked to her. "I mean…"

"No, you're right. It is more romantic." Anita looked into Victor's eyes. "I'm so glad that you told me that you love me."

Victor smiled. "And I'm glad that you love me too." he said and he gave her a kiss on her lips. "But…how much time do you think you should need to discover how perfect we fit together?"

"What do you mean?" Anita gave Victor a strange look and suddenly she remembered what she said earlier that evening. "I don't know. I…I think we know already enough from each other to know that we perfectly fit together."

"I'm glad about that."

"Why?"

Victor looked into Anita's eyes. "Because there is something very important I want to say to you."

"What is it?"

Victor smiled. "You know, I love you ever since I met you for the first time. Since that moment, I really wished I could do something like this." Suddenly, Victor went down on one knee and he looked to Anita. "Anita," he started and he pulled out a little box from his jacket pocket. "Anita Knight, do you want to marry me and become Mrs. Volt?" Victor opened the box and in the box was a golden ring, with a little diamond on top of it.

Anita didn't know what to say. It was so suddenly. First he kissed her, than he told her that he loved her and now he was asking her to marry him, all on the same day. But she knew there was just one thing she could say to something like this. "Victor… I can't wait to become your wife." she whispered and Victor smiled. He got up and he placed the ring around her finger. They looked in each other's eyes and they smiled a little bit. Then, they started to kiss each other.

"I love you, Anita." Victor whispered after the kiss and he looked into Anita's eyes.

"I love you too, Victor." Anita replied while she looked into Victor's eyes. For both of them, this moment seemed to last forever.

---

The sun was shining through the curtains of Victor's bedroom and Anita woke up. She looked to her ring, still not believing that she was going to get married to Victor. She looked next to her, but she didn't see anyone. Suddenly, the door went open and Victor went into the room.

"Good morning." he said with a smile and he placed a serving tray on the nightstand. "I thought you would like some breakfast on bed."

Anita smiled. "Thank you." she said and Victor sat down next to her.

"You know," he started and he looked to Anita. "you look really gorgeous in that nightgown."

Anita chuckled. "I felt your eyes in my back when I went to the bathroom yesterday."

"I shouldn't be gazing, but I just couldn't help it." Victor smiled and he gave Anita a kiss on her lips.

Anita smiled. "I just can't believe it that you asked me to marry you."

"Me neither." Victor said with a big grin. "But…" he gently grabbed Anita's hand. "I did. And it won't take long before we would be married, right?" Victor placed a kiss on her hand.

Anita chuckled. "Cut that out, would you? And it depends on both of us when we're going to get married, but I think we wouldn't wait too long either."

A soft knock sounded on the bedroom door. "Can I come in?" Cassy asked.

"Sure, why not?" Anita said with a smile and she looked to Victor. "Shall we…"

Cassy looked from Victor to Anita. "Are you going to get married?" she asked and Victor and Anita nodded. "So you're going to be my older sister, right?"

Anita laughed. "More your older sister-in-law, but you could see it like that."

"Cool!" Cassy said with a smile and Victor gave Anita a kiss. "Eww, can't you wait with that until you're back home?" and Cassy walked away, leaving Victor and Anita behind while they were both laughing.

---

"Hello, is there somebody?" sounded later that day and Mildred and Lionel walked into the living room.

"Hi mum! Hi dad!" Cassy said and she gave them a big hug.

"Hi sweetie." Mildred said with a smile and she hugged back. "Where are Victor and Anita?"

"In the kitchen." Cassy looked from her mother to her father. "Victor and Anita are going to get married!" she said when Victor and Anita walked into the living room.

"What?" Mildred and Lionel looked to Victor and Anita.

"You didn't do anything stupid, did you?" Mildred said and she looked to her son.

"If you mean that asking her to marry me was something stupid, than yes." Victor said with a smile. He knew what his mother meant, but he just wanted to play dumb.

"You asked her?" Lionel said and Victor nodded. "Congratulations, my son." Lionel gave Victor a hug. "I've always known that the two of you would get married."

Mildred smiled. "I'm really glad for the two of you." she said.

"Thanks mum." Victor said with a smile and he gave her a hug.

"And when do you think you're going to get married?" Lionel said. He opened a bottle of champagne to celebrate this historical moment.

Anita and Victor looked to each other. "We have all the time of the world to think about that." they said together and they started to smile.

"And I can be the bridesmaid, right?" Cassy asked.

"Sure, Cassy." Victor said with a smile.

"And you can carry our rings too." Anita said.

"Really cool." Cassy said and after they toasted on Victor's and Anita's future-wedding, Victor and Anita shared a kiss that seemed to last forever.

* * *

_I'm not sure if this is the last chapter. Maybe I will write just one more chapter, but that depends on how busy I'll be with school ( I'll have 6 exams next two weeks, so a lot to study) And it depends on how good the chapter is. _

_But for now, I don't own The Secret Show, I only own Cassy. _

_xxx'jes_

_Eszie_


End file.
